uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Pr 13/kjv
: }|1| 13:1 A wise son heareth his father's instruction: but a scorner heareth not rebuke. }} : }|2| 13:2 A man shall eat good by the fruit of his mouth: but the soul of the transgressors shall eat violence. }} : }|3| 13:3 He that keepeth his mouth keepeth his life: but he that openeth wide his lips shall have destruction. }} : }|4| 13:4 The soul of the sluggard desireth, and hath nothing: but the soul of the diligent shall be made fat. }} : }|5| 13:5 A righteous man hateth lying: but a wicked man is loathsome, and cometh to shame. }} : }|6| 13:6 Righteousness keepeth him that is upright in the way: but wickedness overthroweth the sinner. }} : }|7| 13:7 There is that maketh himself rich, yet hath nothing: there is that maketh himself poor, yet hath great riches. }} : }|8| 13:8 The ransom of a man's life are his riches: but the poor heareth not rebuke. }} : }|9| 13:9 The light of the righteous rejoiceth: but the lamp of the wicked shall be put out. }} : }|10| 13:10 Only by pride cometh contention: but with the well advised is wisdom. }} : }|11| 13:11 Wealth gotten by vanity shall be diminished: but he that gathereth by labour shall increase. }} : }|12| 13:12 Hope deferred maketh the heart sick: but when the desire cometh, it is a tree of life. }} : }|13| 13:13 Whoso despiseth the word shall be destroyed: but he that feareth the commandment shall be rewarded. }} : }|14| 13:14 The law of the wise is a fountain of life, to depart from the snares of death. }} : }|15| 13:15 Good understanding giveth favour: but the way of transgressors is hard. }} : }|16| 13:16 Every prudent man dealeth with knowledge: but a fool layeth open his folly. }} : }|17| 13:17 A wicked messenger falleth into mischief: but a faithful ambassador is health. }} : }|18| 13:18 Poverty and shame shall be to him that refuseth instruction: but he that regardeth reproof shall be honoured. }} : }|19| 13:19 The desire accomplished is sweet to the soul: but it is abomination to fools to depart from evil. }} : }|20| 13:20 He that walketh with wise men shall be wise: but a companion of fools shall be destroyed. }} : }|21| 13:21 Evil pursueth sinners: but to the righteous good shall be repayed. }} : }|22| 13:22 A good man leaveth an inheritance to his children's children: and the wealth of the sinner is laid up for the just. }} : }|23| 13:23 Much food is in the tillage of the poor: but there is that is destroyed for want of judgment. }} : }|24| 13:24 He that spareth his rod hateth his son: but he that loveth him chasteneth him betimes. }} : }|25| 13:25 The righteous eateth to the satisfying of his soul: but the belly of the wicked shall want. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *